The Way You Make Me Feel
by Charlie'sLostVampire
Summary: I couldn't resist; I was listening to a ton of 80s music today, and "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson totally screamed KLAROLINE to me! So, this happened! It's just a  not so  little one shot based on the song. Enjoy, and rember to review!


_Hey pretty baby with your high heels on_

_You give me fever like I never, ever known_

_You're a product of loveliness _

_I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress_

Caroline sat at one of the tables at the Grill with a glass of vodka before her, decked out in a short red cocktail dress, silver bangles and matching silver shoes. She had spent an entire month planning a prom fundraiser party, complete with a DJ, and it was a total flop. To her dismay, the only people who showed up were Matt, Elena, Bonnie, and Damon of all people. With five dollars admission at the door, that meant they had raised… twenty dollars for the prom funds. Great. Just great…

"Well, don't you look ravishing?"

Caroline's head jerked up in irritation and she glared. "Go away. I'm in a seriously bad mood, and I do _not _feel like dealing with your stupid obsession with me tonight."

Klaus was standing in front of her table, and he raised an eyebrow at her more so than usual clipped tone. "Is that how you thank someone when they complement you?" he asked her and her glare deepened as she sneered. "Well, maybe it's just because it's coming from you."

Klaus' grin spread wider; this was one of the things he loved about Caroline. Her constant need to resist him in every way, shape, and form. Whereas most girls fell to his feet at a simple smile and a husky whisper of, "Hello, sweetheart," Caroline continued to snub his every comment, complement, and gift. She was determined to hate him no matter how charming he was. She was playing hard to get and he _loved it. _It was like the thrill of the chase in a way.

"Oh, now don't be like that, love. I only dropped by because I heard you were doing a little benefit for your school dance."

She glared down into her drink. "It wasn't just for a _dance; _it was for _prom._"

He couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the poor girl. From the elaborate decorations and different people walking around, he could tell that she had put a lot of time, work, and energy into it. As far as he could tell, the only people there were Elena Gilbert, one half of the obsessive Salvatore duo, the Bennett witch, and that boy that was always spending time with their group. Pat, was it? "It doesn't look like you got much of a turn out, sweetheart," he observed and she glared at him once again. "Ya think?" she snapped, taking a swig of her vodka. Klaus glanced around. "You say it's a fundraiser?" he asked curiously. Her eyes narrowed. "Yes…"

Grinning he pulled out a check book, snagging a pen from the table. "How does $13,000 sound, love?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "You're kidding, right?"

He wrote the number down, tore off the check and passed it to her. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

She stared at the check in disbelief, ideas instantly popping into her mind of everything she could do for the prom with _$13,000. _It could be amazing; the most extravagant prom Mystic Falls High School had ever had! But, despite the fantasies, her eyes began to narrow in anger at the check before her. Ripping it up, she tossed the shredded paper back at him. "I don't care how much money you're offering; I don't want a single cent from you."

Klaus frowned, a bit hurt. Did she really despise him that much that she wouldn't even accept his money for her silly little dance? "Caroline, don't be ridiculous…"

"_I'm _being ridiculous? How in hell would I even explain how I raised _$13,000? _No one has even showed up, so it wouldn't make any sense!"

"Perhaps I wish to make a rather large contribution to the school."

She glared at him. "Perhaps I want you to leave."

He grinned again; this girl had a fire within her that he hadn't seen in a woman in centuries. It enthralled him. It made him desire her more than he had ever thought possible. Oh, the fun they could have if she would just succumb to him… "Fine," he said, grinning. "Enjoy your night, Caroline."

He turned and walked away and Caroline frowned. That just didn't make sense. Klaus was far too persistent to just walk away, even if she asked him to. No, he was up to something… she had no idea what, but knew that he had to be.

_I feel your fever from miles around_

_I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby and tell me twice_

_That you're the one for me_

A few hours passed and Caroline had begun to lose hope, now on her eighth glass of vodka as she slowly became depressed. Maybe she should have just taken Klaus' stupid _donation…_

"Care, I'm really sorry, but it's starting to get late," Elena said as she and Damon walked up to Caroline's table. Caroline turned to find that Bonnie was standing there, too. Caroline frowned. "Fine; go screw Damon. I don't care," she spat, downing the contents in her glass. Elena's eyes widened in surprise and she blushed. "I am not…!"

"Or are you?" Damon grinned, waggling his eyebrow at her. "Ass hole…" Elena muttered as they walked out of the Grill. Bonnie bit her lip. "Caroline, you shouldn't drink so much. You still have to go home later…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm not even close to being drunk," she mumbled. Bonnie sighed. "Look, I promised my dad I would be home by eleven. I really have to go… I'm sorry about how things turned out."

Caroline glared down at her empty glass. "So am I," she said dejectedly. Bonnie sighed and left as well. Only Matt was left, for he had to work the night shift and was getting ready for work. "How late are you gonna stay, Care?" he asked her and she shrugged, "Until I absolutely have to go home. I can't bear to face anyone with only $25 for the prom funds…"

Matt nodded, understanding why she was so upset. Caroline had worked hard, and no one had even bothered to show up. Heck, not even the rest of the prom committee bothered to show their faces for a few minutes. He patted her shoulder before heading back into the kitchen. Caroline had been about to go get another drink when the door opened. She frowned when she noticed a few people come in and drop money into the entry fee box. After them came a few more, and a few more, and a few more…

Soon there was close to fifty people in the Grill, and more were fighting their way inside, tossing money into the fee box. The DJ, who had nearly been asleep from lack of action, promptly began to play music and start the light show on the dance floor. Caroline couldn't believe the late turn out. It wasn't over yet, either; people were still endlessly filing in. She laughed in disbelief; how was it possible? It didn't make sense for so many people to show up late. Unless…

She noticed him then, walking in after a few teenagers. He dropped something that didn't look like only five dollars into the entry fee box, and grinned when he caught her eye.

_Klaus. _

"What did you do?" Caroline cried over the music when he reached her. He shrugged. "I simply… spread the word. When people heard about your little party, they simply… _had _to come."

Her eyes widened. "You _compelled _them all?" He grinned. "Is that a problem?" She stared at him for a few seconds, and then sighed, a bit of her resolve crumbling. "You know what? I don't even care. At least this way people will believe the money was actually raised from the party, and not because the two psycho donated a ton of cash to _a high school dance._"

He blinked, pretending to be hurt. "Psychopath? Hurtful, Caroline," he said, and then grinned devilishly, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. "I think you owe me a dance after that comment," he said and she frowned. "I don't owe you anything…!"

"Oh, come on," he prodded, "One little dance isn't going to kill you!"

She blinked blandly at him. "With you, it just might."

He chuckled. "Fair point; but I promise not to kill you if you give me the honor of one tiny dance."

She glanced around, praying that no one she knew would see her. She turned back at him and heaved a sigh. "Fine," she snapped, pushing past him and heading for the dance floor. He laughed and dashed up to the DJ before Caroline could notice. "Play…" he muttered, compelling the man to play the exact song he wished. The DJ nodded and turned to change the song. Grinning, Klaus found Caroline in a flash. Her eyes narrowed when _Sweet Caroline _by Neil Diamond began to play throughout the Grill. "You're such an idiot…" she muttered and Klaus grinned, taking her hand and pulling her closer to him as they began their dance. Caroline couldn't help but notice that he seemed to know every single beat to the song, for his dance steps matched the song flawlessly. A bit accusingly, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Just how many times have you listened to this song?" she asked him and he grinned. "Well, despite the fact that I was over 800 years old when it was written, I happen to have listened to it a fair amount more as of lately."

She frowned. "Why? What's so special about me that you just can't seem to leave me alone?"

She gasped when he abruptly twirled her outward and tightly back in on a certain beat so that his arms were wrapped around her with her back pressed against his chest. "I fancy you, Caroline Forbes," he whispered in her ear. She forced back the shudder threatening to creep up her spine at his words. "Why?" she asked a bit breathlessly as they swayed to the music. "You're beautiful for starters," he said as though it should be obvious. "But you're also strong, and passionate about the things you care about, and you're just so bloody _witty and resistant…_"

She frowned. "You left out _too smart to fall for your stupid seduction._"

Klaus chuckled. "I suppose I did, didn't I?"

He released her as the song ended, deciding it would be best not to push his luck _too much_. "Thank you for the dance, Caroline," he smiled and she frowned, a bit confused. "What," she snapped accusingly, "You're not going to make me dance again?"

He took a step toward her. "Only if you want to…"

She rolled her eyes and turned on her heal, starting for the bar. "I'd rather not dance with a self-serving sociopath."

He grinned as he trailed after her, sitting on a barstool beside her own. "Well, how about you let this self-serving sociopath buy you a drink instead?"

To Caroline's dismay, she didn't have much of a choice; she didn't have any money left on her, and her debit card was at home. Sighing heavily, she nodded. "Fine, whatever…"

_The way you make me feel_

_You really turn me on_

_You knock me off of my feet _

_My lonely days are gone_

Klaus chuckled as he watched Caroline down yet another expensive shot she allowed him to buy for her. By now, she was on the border line of drunk and totally wasted. "Had enough yet, sweetheart?" he asked and she grinned at him. "Clearly you don't know this girl as well as you think you do, Nikki," she said before turning to the bartender. "Three more," she instructed him and Klaus laughed loudly. "Caroline, you're going to drink yourself to death!" he laughed and she grinned. "Too late; I'm already dead." When the bartender brought her the shots she quickly downed each of them, grinning at Klaus. "Beat that, pretty boy," she told him and Klaus shook his head; a drunken hybrid with a pretty young vampire likely wasn't such a brilliant idea, as much as he would love to take advantage of her…

"Oh my God, I _love _this song!" Caroline gushed as the DJ started to play _Hit Me Baby One More Time. _She grinned at him as she began to sing along, apparently singing it to him.

"_Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're right outside yeah"_

Klaus raised an eyebrow as she advanced on him, her hands grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer to her. So, Caroline Forbes was a lushy drunk, was she? Well, he certainly wasn't going to complain…

"_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because_

_My loneliness is killing me_

_I must confess I still believe_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

_Give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time!"_

Klaus' eyes widened a bit in shock when Caroline pulled him to her, mashing her lips with his. Of course, he grabbed her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. A few people hooped and hollered and Klaus grinned when he pulled away. "Well now, Caroline; I can honestly say I wasn't expecting _that…_"

She grinned. "Don't get used to it," she said, ordering herself yet another drink. Klaus licked his lips, the taste of Caroline's alcohol tinted breath still fresh in his mouth as he watched her. He wanted to kiss her again more than anything, but knew it would be wrong. No, he would make certain that she forgot this ever happened before tomorrow morning; he wanted the first time she kissed him to be real, not some sort of drunken lap dance.

"I think you've had quite enough for one night, sweetheart," he said, taking her glass from her before it could reach her lips. "Fine," she said. "I'll just dance…"

She trailed off when she stood; her legs got tangled with that of her barstool and she stumbled, Klaus catching her around the waist. "Careful, love," he whispered, and she blinked a few times in surprise. "I…" she muttered and her grinned, knocking her legs out from beneath her and carrying her over to the door. "Make sure that money gets to Caroline Forbes before tomorrow," he instructed the girl now taking care of the still flooding admissions before he carried Caroline out into the night air. It was chilly and she made a noise of complaint, snuggling into his jacket. "It's cold, Nikki," she whimpered. "Take me back inside…"

"How about I take you home instead?" he offered and she nodded against his chest, shutting her eyes. Klaus grinned and, a second later, took off for Caroline's house.

_I like the feeling you're giving me_

_Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_

_Oh I'll be working from nine to five_

_To buy you things to keep you by my side_

Klaus was grateful that it appeared Liz Forbes was working the night shift at the station; no vervain filled mother to explain to that he had gotten her daughter hopelessly drunk, kissed her, and intended on making her forget the entire thing.

He found the spare house key located above the door and shoved it into the doorknob, unlocking and opening the door. He shut it with his foot and carried Caroline up to her bedroom where he sat down on her bed with her, helping her to remove her shoes before he pulled back her blankets, tucking her beneath them. "There you are, love…" he said, a smile pulling at his lips. She sighed and nuzzled into her pillow. Biting his lip, he softly stroked her cheek, causing her to smile. "You're pretty sweet…" she yawned, "for a psycho."

He chuckled. "It all depends on who I'm with, love."

She smiled softly at him. "Why are you so sweet to me?"

He chuckled, reminded of the song they had danced to earlier. He smiled softly at her, touching her hand. "Because you deserve to have someone be sweet to you, Caroline."

She smiled and snuggled deeper into her pillow. "Thank you…" she said quietly, and he frowned. "Caroline," he whispered and she opened her eyes. "What…?"

His pupils increased in size as he gazed into her eyes. "Forget about everything that happened after I bought you your first drink. I left straight after to tend to my hybrids."

Caroline nodded. Klaus smiled softly at her one last time, and then he was gone.

_I never felt so in love before_

_Promise baby you'll love me forever more_

_I swear I'm keeping you satisfied_

'_Cause you're the one for me_

Caroline woke up the next morning and sat up, stretching. She couldn't remember much of what had happened last night, other than, thanks to Klaus, the benefit party had ended up being a huge success. She slid out of bed and walked across her bedroom, frowning when she realized she was still in her red dress; she really must have been out of it last night, then. She noticed the money from last night on her dresser, and began to count the huge amount in surprise. She frowned when she picked up a check that clearly could only have been written by one person. It was made out for $1,200. On the back, he had written her a note.

_If you rip this up, I'll kill you; use it to buy yourself the most beautiful dress you can find. _

_With love,_

_Klaus_

She shook her head, opening her desk drawer and dropping the check inside before returning to sorting through the money. Floored, she realized that they had made exactly $13,000. Of course they had…

She then noticed the black box on her bedside table, wrapped with a silk white ribbon. Shaking her head she walked over and untied the ribbon, opening the box. Inside it was a pair of strappy cream colored heals with a note in the tissue paper. She pulled it out and read it.

_Save me a dance at your __**prom, **__Sweet Caroline. _

Shaking her head she put the shoes and note back in the box, stashing it underneath her bed. He was impossible. Completely impossible. But, she had to admit… it was nice to feel so wanted for a change. No man had ever gone to the lengths that Klaus had to impress her.

_The way you make me feel_

_You really turn me on_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_My lonely days are gone_

The way Caroline Forbes made Klaus feel was bluntly obvious; now, if only he could find the perfect way to make her feel the same…


End file.
